Arnold Must Die
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Arnold was told that he will die after one month and it’s up to Helga to save him.


**Arnold Must Die**

"There shall be no fighting within the school premises, young man. I'm sending you on detention. So are you Ms.Pataki."

"What? No fair, she started it. She kept throwing food at me! She does it all the time!"

"Quit whining football head! You're not the only one who's going to detention."

"You're the only one who should be on detention, not me, cause you're the only trouble maker here!"

"I said quit it!"

"Shut up!" Principal Wartz finally interrupted. "I'll see you two after school." Then he left.

* * *

Arnold stared at the clock that was ticking, waiting for his detention to be over. He couldn't bear to look at the girl sitting next to him. Meanwhile, Helga was so bored, looking out on the window. Principal Wartz just stared at them.

When it was over, Arnold walked on to the corridor and out of the school without looking at Helga. Helga didn't say anything either. They were heading on the same street when somebody spoke. They stopped.

"You."

It was from a lady sitting inside a small tent on the sidewalk. With the looks of it, it was obvious that she was a fortune teller.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"You, the kid with the football head come inside. Come too little girl."

They entered the tent and sat on the pillows in front of a small table. It was practically empty inside. There were only three pillows for each of them and a small table with a crystal ball on top. The fortune teller was wearing a huge red dress that covered her entire body and a purple veil that covered her face. Only her eyes could be seen.

Right after they sat, the lady spoke again. "I see a dark future ahead of you." She was talking to Arnold.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Helga was curious too.

She looked at her crystal ball as it glows, then to Arnold.

"You will die, one month from now."

Arnold was stunned. He couldn't speak and his face was bright red. His heart was pounding like crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about lady?" Helga asked. She, too, was afraid for Arnold but didn't wanna show it.

Arnold finally got his voice back. "I don't believe you. That's not true. You have no right or even the credibility to tell me when I'm gonna die. You're just making this up."

"It's not my problem anymore if you don't wanna believe me. As for me, I'm done with my mission and that is to give you the warning of your upcoming death…"

"Stop it! Helga lets go." He stomped away.

Helga was about to leave when the lady spoke to her.

"If you love him, you must protect him. You're the only one who can save him from his dire fate."

Helga looked at the retreating form of Arnold then glanced back at the lady, who disappeared. Her nervousness grew deeper and started to panic. _'What if the fortune is true? I'm gonna lose Arnold forever.'_

"Arnold, wait up." She ran to catch him up.

"Can you believe that? A stranger telling me that I'm gonna die after a month?" He shook his head, it was obvious that he got past it already, considering his personality. But still, he looked so disturbed.

"But it won't bite if you'll be careful." Helga told him with concern look in her eyes.

"So you believe her?"

"What I'm just saying is that you should be extra careful from now on."

Arnold could see Helga's concern. He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks Helga. I promise I'll be careful. But please don't think about it too much. Nothing bad will happen to me."

She smiled back. But the fear never left her.

* * *

After one month…

It was 12 midnight and Helga made a camp outside the Sunset Arms boarding house.

"Now is the time." She told herself. She took her locket out to see Arnold's picture.

"I promise my love, I'll fight death for you so we can be together forever."

* * *

"Helga, what are you doing outside my house this early morning?"

Helga was standing at his door when he came out. "Obviously waiting for you."

When Arnold was about to come out, she pushed him back in. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Where are you going?"

He looked confused. "To school, of course."

"You can't go outside. It'll be dangerous."

He looked at her so incredulously when something suddenly struck him.

"I told you it's not gonna happen. It's been a month now and I'm still here."

"Arnold, the fortune teller said that it will be after a month not within one month. And today is that day." She said so eagerly.

"Thanks for your concern but this death thing is driving you mad. You don't have to do this. It ain't gonna happen."

"I'm still gonna stick with you til this day is over."

"Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes. "Just don't spill this to anybody, okay?"

"Okay."

She sat beside him when he sat on the stoop. "Are you gonna take the bus?"

"Yes."

"I think it's safer if we will just walk."

"No. I think it's safer if we take the bus."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The bus arrived. Arnold was about to sit beside Gerald when Helga stopped him. "Arnold we're supposed to sit together."

"Fine." They sat at the back of the bus. Everybody stared at them in disbelief.

"Arnold what's going on?" asked Gerald.

"Just don't mind us Gerald. This will only last for a day."

Phoebe was also staring at her best friend asking the same question. Helga just ignored her.

Then Harold begun singing.

"Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Everybody laughed.

"Shut your big mouth, fart head!" she screamed. "Don't mind them Arnold. They have no idea how serious this is." She mumbled him. Arnold just sighed.

The bus arrived at school. Helga let all the other kids unload the bus first before she escorted Arnold outside. She checked the area first to see if it's safe. "Okay, it's safe. C'mon."

They entered the classroom together. The teasing that started in the bus continued. Arnold tried to ignore all of them but he knew this will last for quite a long time. It only stopped when Mr. Simmons came into the door.

In the middle of discussion, Arnold excused himself to Mr. Simmons that he will go to the restroom.

"I'll go with you." Said Helga, loud and clear that everyone heard it. Another set of laughter burst.

"Helga you can't come with me, I'm going to the rest room." He said firmly.

"Oh yes I can. Right Mr. Simmons?" She stared at him appallingly that he could never say no.

"S-sure. You can, of course."

When they reached the restroom, he prevented Helga from coming in.

"You can't come here, you're a girl. Just wait outside."

"No. What if you slip and bump your head on the sink? Or worst you…"

"Helga, nothing will happen to me inside, okay? Just stay here, please." He was trying to calm her down.

"Okay, but please be careful."

"I will."

* * *

At lunch time…

"Helga, what are you doing?" Arnold asked. All the kids on the line were staring at her.

"I'm checking if these foods got poison." She was sniffing through the foods when the lunch lady scolded her for what she said. "Watch your mouth, blondie. My foods ain't got poison!"

"Sorry about that." Arnold apologized. "Let's go, Helga." He took Helga away to prevent further arguments.

"I knew this is going to happen, so I made us lunch." She gave him her lunch box. There were two bacon sandwich inside and two yahoo sodas.

"You made these? Cool."

"We can't take the risk. You might die in food poisoning so I decided to make you a sandwich just to be sure."

"But why did you still sniff on the foods and said something about poison if you have these ready?"

"Nah, just to piss her off." She was pointing at the lunch lady.

Arnold laughed. "I can't believe you."

After lunch, the kids went outside to play kick balls. Arnold was the ball monitor for that week. While they were playing, Helga was covering him the whole time so he won't get hit by a ball. He was ignoring all the tease coming from their friends, so as Helga. He actually enjoyed seeing her protecting him and all. She was also helping him collecting the balls.

When, suddenly, one of the balls bounced on the street. Arnold tried to get it when Helga wasn't looking. He went outside and took the ball, oblivious for the upcoming delivery truck.

"Arnold, watch out!" Gerald screamed to his friend.

Arnold was stuck in the middle of the street. He just froze right there. The truck was coming and was about to hit him when somebody jumped in and pushed themselves across the sidewalk. It was Helga.

Arnold was lying on his back while Helga lied on top of him.

"I told you to be careful!" she yelled, seeming to cry. "Why did you come out here? You almost got hit by a truck!"

"Sorry, Helga." That's all he could say. He could see the fear on her face.

"You guys okay?" Gerald asked. He and Phoebe helped them get up. All the other kids surrounded them.

"Let's bring them to the clinic, Gerald." Offered Phoebe.

"I'm fine." Helga said. He motioned to Arnold that she would take him to the clinic. He said no. They went back to their classroom right away after Gerald offered to take his place as the ball monitor.

"Thanks buddy."

* * *

When school was out for that day, Helga told Arnold that she would sleepover to their house for the night. He didn't refuse for he knew that even if he did, she'd still pushed through. And besides, she saved his life today.

"You can sleep on my bed." He told her.

Helga blushed when she heard that. _'He actually wants to sleep with me on his bed. I think I'm gonna die!'_

"I'll take the couch." Then her face changed when he said that.

"No. This is your room so I should be the one sleeping on the couch."

"I wanna make it up to you for saving me today so you can have my bed."

"Alright football head, if you insist." She jumped onto his bed. He realized it was the first time that day she called him football head. He smiled. He kinda missed that.

Helga didn't sleep right away. She was waiting for the clock to strike 12 before she go to sleep. She was looking at Arnold on the couch, making sure that he was okay. The full moon was illuminating the bed through the sky light and Arnold could see that Helga was staring at him. He, too, couldn't sleep. Helga didn't notice anyway because it was dark on that part of the room. She didn't notice that Arnold was smiling at her as she stared at him. Arnold couldn't help himself so he spoke.

"Can't sleep?"

Helga almost screamed in surprise. _'Did he notice me staring at him the whole time? This is so embarrassing!' _She composed herself as if nothing happened. "I can't sleep because the moon is blinding me."

Arnold just shrugged for he knew she was embarrassed and was making an excuse. Instead, he changed the subject. He thought it was time for him to ask her questions that were bothering him for quite some time.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you still here, making sure that I'm fine. Don't you think your time is being wasted?"

"I won't do this if I think I'm just wasting my time."

"Then why you're doing this?"

"Because I…" she heard Arnold got up from the couch and was coming towards her. She finally saw his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Helga straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because I… can't just sit down when I know that death is coming for you. And I… don't wanna lose you." She said, blushing. She couldn't look at Arnold so he took her chin up to see her face.

"Why don't you wanna lose me? I thought you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why you're mean to me all the time?"

"Am I mean to you now?"

"Well most of the time, yes."

"That's just… ah… my nature."

"Why are you bluffing?" he kept looking at her. He was determined to get to know the real Helga tonight.

She realized it's time to tell him the truth. _'Okay. If you're that determine, I'll tell you.' _She took a deep breath and, "Because I lo…"

When suddenly, the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked.

"An earthquake!" She said in panic. They could here the other boarders panicking and screaming downstairs.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" he called out.

"Arnold we have to get out of here! Let's use your fire escape." They managed to get out safely. The other boarders were all safe too. There were so many people outside who abandoned their houses. Helga and Arnold held hands as they watched their neighbors running around and screaming in panic. "We're all gonna die!"

Because of the commotion, Helga got knocked down on the ground and lost her grip on Arnold. Arnold was pushed by an adult towards a light post. When she saw it, she ran for his aide. Arnold got up right away when he saw her coming for him, he smiled to show that he was okay. Helga stopped and smiled back, but her smile melt down when she saw the light post collapsing behind him.

"Arnold!"

Arnold never had the chance to turn around. All he knew was that he felt somebody pushed him away. His butt hit the ground and when he looked again, he saw Helga lying face-down. Her back was slammed by the light post. He quickly ran over to her… but it was too late. She was dead.

"Helga!"

* * *

The rain kept pouring that day.

After Helga was buried, the people started to leave but Arnold chose to stay and get soaked. He was staring at her tombstone as he held her pink ribbon and the golden locket in his hands.

"You really don't wanna see me crying, do you?" he said. "You make this rain pour out to conceal my tears because you know I will always shed one for you." He kept crying. He couldn't help it and it's getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"I miss you Helga." He kept talking to her, knowing that she could hear him wherever she is now. "I wish you didn't do it. It was me who's supposed to be there, not you…" He paused for a while to catch his breath. But his crying only gets harder.

"…and now it's killing me." He closed his eyes and saw Helga's face. He smiled as he opened up his eyes. The rain had stopped and the sun finally showed up for the first time that day. He also stopped crying.

"I promise you, I won't waste this life that you saved risking your own."

He took the pink notebook he hid inside his coat. He caressed the cover gently, the way he would with Helga's face. And before he left, he never forget to say the words Helga have always wanted to hear.

"I love you."

**THE END**

* * *

_This is the prequel for the fiction "Here in this Pink Notebook". Somebody left a review there asking me how Helga died so I wrote this._


End file.
